This application claims priority from U.K. Application No. 0009484.7, filed Apr. 17, 2000.
The present invention relates to apparatus for preventing the removal of cassettes from an automated teller machine.
By xe2x80x9cautomated teller machinexe2x80x9d is meant a machine designed to dispense customer account information and cash in notes form. These machines can be positioned on external or internal walls in a wide variety of buildings such as for example banks, supermarkets, stores, airports, sporting arenas and exhibition halls.
Access to the machine by a user is available by the acceptance of a user card carrying magnetic data which is entered into the machine in the correct orientation together with the user""s code number, i.e. PIN number provided manually by pressing the appropriate push buttons on the machine. As soon as the authorization is obtained, the user follows instructions on the machine screen to obtain the required cash or information. The cash is dispensed through a slot and the card is made available to the user upon completion of the transaction.
The cash is placed in cassettes which are then loaded into the machine from the rear of the machine. At the request from the user the cash is fed from the cassette through the dispensing slot by electromechanical means and in amounts corresponding to the user request. These machines carry considerable sums of cash and are therefor vulnerable to attack. The front of the machine exposed to the public is secure against all forms of attack except those using explosives or heavy machinery because the only access to the cassettes is through a slot to receive the magnetic card and a slot for dispensing the cash. However a security weakness of the machine is at the rear when the cash is being loaded into the machine.
It is customary for the rear of the teller machine to be guarded by a very strong high security door having a sophisticated locking system similar to that of a safe. Some machines also have a second door or a secondary access system in order to enhance the security in the period when the machine is being loaded with cash.
When these means of access are in the open condition to enable the cash to be loaded, the machine is vulnerable to attack because robbers can remove the cash cassettes in the machine in addition to any cassettes awaiting loading.
The method of loading the machine can be determined by the management. One method is to carry one cassette to the machine area, open the first access door followed by the second door, exchange the cassettes, lock the second door, lock the first door and return for a second cassette. This is the most secure method but it is extremely time-consuming.
Another method is to transfer all cassettes to the machine area, open the first and second doors, effect the transfer, and lock the two doors. This method is quicker than the first method, but it obviously carries a higher risk in the event of an attack.
It is an aim of the invention to reduce the disadvantages of the above-mentioned loading methods. According to the invention there is provided apparatus for preventing the removal of cassettes from an automated teller machine along their guide paths, the apparatus comprising mounting means, and a plurality of retaining means, each associated with its respective cassette, in which each retaining means is securable in an operational position on the mounting means to extend into the guide path of its respective cassette to prevent removal of the cassette, and in which each of the retaining means is movable from the operational position to allow removal of its respective cassette.
At least one of the retaining means may be removable from the mounting means to allow removal of the cassette.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: